


Sweetheart, oh Sweetheart

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Prompt!, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: Fritz and Vixel are really, really in love.warning: smutty





	Sweetheart, oh Sweetheart

The air was hot, heavy, weighed down comfortably with the sounds of heavy breathing, wood creaking, and quiet moans. Their lips met again and again, quick kisses stolen in-between the sweet sounds of Vixel’s voice, holding Fritz closer and closer as he moved faster and faster.

A hand ran through Fritz’s sweat-soaked hair, grabbing at the roots and pulling ever so softly, a moan escaping his mouth as his eyelashes fluttered at the sensation. He gripped onto Vixel’s hips, pulling him in near. 

“Fritz,” Vixel panted, bright flashes of red along his cheeks and nose, his icy eyes locked on the other’s.

A pleasant warmth spread throughout him. He _adored_ when Vixel said his name like this, putty in his hands, beautifully sweet noises emitting deep from within him. He smiled, resting his forehead on Vixel’s for a moment. “Yes, sweetheart?” He asked, coyly, tightening his hold on Vixel’s hips.

Vixel’s breath hitched as he heard the pet name. He pulled him back in for another kiss, cut short by a gasp as Fritz’s hands ran from his hips to his thighs, one slowly making their way up to his cock. Vixel suppressed the moan he made into his shoulder, scratching at his back. Fritz jerked forward in response, causing Vixel’s moan to turn more into a whine.

“Fritz, I--” Another moan cut off his sentence, Fritz’s thrusts growing stronger and the strokes growing faster.

“Vixel, lovely, use your words,” He teased, lovingly pressing a kiss to his temple, smiling as the musician’s noises became more and more desperate.

The sight of his body beneath his, squirming under his touch, Fritz began to understand just how _badly_ he wanted to see Vixel like this. White sheets curled up around Vixel’s torso, folds forming from where the fabric was caught under his delicate skin covered in possessive, red marks. His kiss-swollen lips parted as he made noise after noise. His eyes closed, arms raised above his head, wrists resting on a pillow above him as he let himself feel _everything_ happening, from the movement of Fritz’s skilled hands to the sensation of being fucked, and the pure ecstasy he felt in every ounce of friction. Vixel was the audience to Fritz’s show for one, and by hell he had hit his mark.

Vixel’s eyes shot open, his breathing quickened. He reached for Fritz, pulling him as close as he physically could. He shook, whining growing louder and higher as he tried to formulate the words he’d been trying to say. “Fritz, fuck, I love you so much, I love you, I--” He gasped, shuddering as he came over Fritz’s hand, the other man following suit. 

Fritz pulled out, resting his head on Vixel’s chest, catching his breath. His love’s chest rose up and down as he caught his breath as well, a hand reaching to run through Fritz's hair. Fritz reached over to a discarded pair of boxers on the edge of the bed, using it to wipe off his hand, then to clean himself and Vixel. He looked already half-asleep in the aftermath, eyelids fluttering, completely relaxed. Fritz threw the cloth aside, reached around Vixel, and pulled him close.

He sighed, nuzzling into Vixel’s shoulder. “I love you too, sweetheart. More than you could ever know.”

Vixel hummed, sleepily, and pressed the lightest of kisses onto Fritz’s forehead.

Oh, how Fritz wished this moment would last forever, for him to never leave Vixel’s arms.


End file.
